A Story about Tenacity and Pottery
Tenacity and Pottery is the 2nd story from the first episode in Worldwide Support. This episode originally aired on June 9, 2004 in the Thai Public Broadcasting Service. Summary Puppet Introduction A picture of the White Temple of Chiang Rai in Thailand is shown. Trevor reads this story of Tenacity and Pottery. (Transcript: Built them myself out of packin crates! One for pottery and tenacity.) As the 2nd scene continues, a picture of the Dattawgyaik Waterfall is shown. he is now back reading another story. (Transcript: We can provide the Burmese flood waterfalls to land on Thailand.) Chiang Rai Discovery In a successive series of scenes, and in Chiang Mai, Thailand, it shares culture, landscapes, countrysides, wildlife and laws, in Chiang Rai, a bridge leading to the White Temple is shown, with a statue is held in a golden spiked roof, and a fountain at the White Temple, while the narrator reads it. (Transcript: After spending two months living in Chiang Mai, Thailand, it shares land borders with several different culture, landscapes, wildlife, countrysides, and laws. Just like in real life, human rights violations in the so-called "hermit kingdom" are so pervasive and severe that they share absolutely no-parallel with the rest of human civilization.) Waterfalls and Culture In a successive series of scenes again, a Burmese flood waterfall is shown, with brown bamboo sticks, a drink stand, some people having a Dattawgyaik festival, a Burmese boat race, and the highest forest mountain, while the narrator reads it. (Transcript: At Thailand, it reaches population for hundreds and thousands of people with the rest of human civilization, way toward shattered to smithereens by the Dattawgyaik festival. Thailand's population causes the Burmese flood waterfalls to flood into water everywhere.) Trivia * Trevor's confident he can read the story about taking them to northern Thailand to the city of Chiang Rai. They start off by visiting one of the most famous temples in all of Thailand, Wat Phra Kaew also known at the Bamboo Forest Temple. * Trevor the Bleached Tiger was currently voiced by Terry Wood who did the voice of ﻿Pablo from "Dora the Explorer". * The music has Melody of Tenacity (Thai Folk Music) in this Worldwide Support episode. * This episode only aired in Thailand. The network will be shown aired on Thai Public Broadcasting Service. * Trevor only says "S̄wạs̄dī" and "Is that you Foxy? Nice to meet you on Chiang Rai high in the mountains." Trevor's Quotes * Is that you Foxy? Nice to meet you on Chiang Rai high in the mountains. * Built them myself out of packin crates! One for pottery and tenacity. After spending two months living in Chiang Mai, Thailand, it shares land borders with several different culture, landscapes, wildlife, countrysides, and laws. Just like in real life, human rights violations in the so-called "hermit kingdom" are so pervasive and severe that they share absolutely no-parallel with the rest of human civilization. * First of all, how much you try to watch the show in Thailand? * We can provide the Burmese flood waterfalls to land on Thailand. At Thailand, it reaches population for hundreds and thousands of people with the rest of human civilization, way toward shattered to smithereens by the Dattawgyaik festival. Thailand's population causes the Burmese flood waterfalls to flood into water everywhere. Category:Worldwide Support Episodes Category:Episodes Storyboarded by Stephan Martiniere